


Little Belladonna

by Pilakahiya



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Philippine Mythology - Fandom
Genre: BCU, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Genderfluid Character, PJO AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/pseuds/Pilakahiya
Summary: When a deadly nightshade grew and bloomed in the garden, a surprise that catches both off guard. The struggles of first time parents to care for a sprout.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Little Belladonna

Not that he expected a cabbage patch but there it is. A huge cabbage that sprung up in the garden, no one knew where it came from. Let alone time that furthered its growth. He left it there to grow, who knows how long till it matures. He planned a salad though, he'd prefer it simple and eat the leaves in plain without any mix of sauce nor other ingredients. Though he always noted not to disturb the deadly nightshades that grew around it.

...not until a wail he hears.

He rushes out of his room, wondering if it was Gael. The cry didn't sound like his nephew. But a distant one. Then he hears deafening noise, whispering from the garden. He almost fell down the flight of stairs from his hurry. And so he opens the garden door, the leaves have opened along with the presence of flowering deadly nightshades.

"Dios mio..."

So overwhelming, the whispers and wails he couldn't cancel it out. He carefully picks up the female infant, who kept wailing, as if brought out of the womb. He couldn't piece it out how. Not a reason he knows. He snaps suddenly, remembering she is supposed to be kept warm. He rushes back inside, quickly picking up his bath towel to cover her. The wails still don't stop, he is the only adult inside. He tries to soothe the baby, noting whether if she was hungry or not. Baby bottles were easy, warm water at the reach along with powdered milk. 

He almost loses his hold, as if it slipped from his arms, only to catch it in time. Though he swore that is unlikely, the space so small but to manipulate such form... oh he needs help. His fingers were quick to dial, feet quick to pace on his steps.

"Hello?" The other line answered, "Corang?"

"Vesper!" He couldn't keep his panic within himself, "I need your help. R-Right now."

As soon as she hung up, she was there. He was about to speak but again the baby slipped off his hands, unable to hold the shadow. She swiftly caught it, able to hold in that form and the baby reforms, cradled in her arms.

"My my, what's happening?"

———

She was named Atropina Isabella, from her earliest manifestation of making deadly nightshades grow and bloom.

He couldn't count the days since they both became parents. Not something they expected, nor they knew their own properties of their own powers. They have yet to make arrangements but for now they live under a shared custody type of living. Their baby bouncing back and fro from their respective residences.

He's been thinking of moving, but then he had to look over for a new job in order for them to sustain the needs of their baby.

So many things they have to watch out. Considering their status as demigods, the combination can be deadly, and who knows when those powers manifest and in what degree is the strength of her power.

The news were surprising for others, they let know of those of immediate family. His half sibling Torio was as shocked as he heard they were dating. Imong and Sisang were shocked as well, extremely puzzled from the start since that suspicious plant showed up. Chencho seemed oblivious but nonetheless fine, seemed happy to see another baby, oh the innocence. Gael was happy for a playmate, though Corang is worried as the baby was active really. Lastly, his godly parent, Uwinan Sana, cried in tears of joy; he was caught off guard when he came to consult him in the origins of their baby and from him he revealed his tears are capable of fusing and bringing life from it.

As for Vesper, dropping the news to one of her dads, Jose Alejandrino, was obvious. She swore his hair was black then there were white hairs that sprouted in no time. He asked to see the infant on a certain date. He looked visibly shaken, another news he is trying to accept. Her other dad, Jose Rizal, surprised in the sudden news but glad to hear and a request to see her too. Then the news reached to her half siblings, they got excited to meet and spoil her.

They'll need to wait for a little while for both of them are scrambling on to support themselves. 

Corang watches over the baby, time has passed and revealed one of her peculiarity. Her eyes were mixed of amber and brown, the shade that reminds one of the sunset. He isn't worried much for her, except the eyes in which he has hexed her to make an illusion of having dark eyes and only demigods are capable to see past through it. As he observed she was staring at the plants, babbling to them. In that he confirms she can hear them talk. His dog, Tupi, has warmed up to her, an additional evidence.

In a tiring day he retires. He had fostering puppies and kittens with him alongside baby Bella. He carries her, cooing and talking quietly. Huming a lullaby, rocking back and fro to soothe her. A little fussy when it comes to sleeping, recalled how his adopted parents said that he too is fussy that he needed rocking and lullabies. Seeing the peace of drifting of to sleep, he places her in a woven basket suspended and held by vines. Not that he couldn't afford a crib but it seemed comfortable and something he could make at his own powers. In addition it's a small _duyan_ for him to rock gently.

He sits slowly on his bed, slightly messy but good for the comfort. Night hours are slightly erratic, having to wake up to answer to her needs. He hears footsteps fading, then a hugging presence from behind. "Hey babe," he leans back, "How's the day?"

"Still working, it's paying off from time to time." Vesper tightened her hug, "Missing you two already." She peppers him in kisses, a quiet chuckle from him. "How did yours go?"

"Resumé, applications, whatever it takes for me to land on a job." He slowly faces her, "Bags are packed, in the event I get to move in." He plays with her locks of hair, smiling softly. He leans on her shoulder, "She's been wild for the most part and had docile periods, she's grasping those nightshades in the garden earlier."

"Looks like she got it from us." She giggles quietly. "She's got our spirit. She's got our gifts." She caresses his cheeks, pulls him close and letting herself fall on the soft sheets. "I'll stay here for the moment."

He straddles her, "Surely, the bed's enough for us." He quietly lies down, listening to heartbeats on her chest. "Soft~!"

"Can't smother you here, poor Bella won't know her Papa." She ruffles his hair, smiling.

"Then maybe..." he adjusts in a bit, having their faces comfortably close. "Kisses, please?"

"Mmhm." She quietly trails her kisses starting from his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and finally settling on his lips. Giggling quietly, she gazes at his amber eyes, smiling as she combs his locks of hair. She felt ease despite the strange surprises life has hurled them.

"Let's sleep?" He mumbles as he rolls on the side and shifted his weight off her. "Expecting fussies."

"Yup. Waterbottles are ready, no?" She faces him, tucking her hair behind ears. "Lullabies?"

"Yeah." He yawns and rubs his eyes. He stretches and yawns briefly. "Good night babe." He kisses her cheek, nestled comfortably and fell asleep so easily. She chuckles at this, "Mmhm, good night sweetie." It takes a little while before her eyes flutter shut.

She wakes up. She heard that duyan move. Oh the perks of being a lightsleeper. She looks beside her, seeing him asleep peacefully under faint moonlight from the window. She checks the time.

**2:36 AM**

She slowly gets up on her feet, checking on their baby. She was roused awake, letting out a loud cry. "Oh, needing something..?" She takes her out of the _duyan_ , "Bottles bottles..here." She takes out a bottle, adding the powered milk and water in, then warming it. She slowly hands the bottle, thankfully the baby latches on to drink. "Phew." She sways for a bit in her steps, watching her soothed in the need.

"Babe?" A sleepy voice from the bed, he rubs his eyes and raised his head.

"Hey sleepyhead." She chuckles, "Sleeping like a log. You slept through that cry."

"I heard it, but I really have difficulty knowing a dream and reality in sleep." He slowly gets up and joins her. He glances, how doting are they to her despite scrambling over to help each other. "Dusky eyes."

"Our eyes." She smiles, keeping her gaze on their infant who now finished a bottle of warm milk. She lets Corang takes the bottle, placing it on the nightstand before returning. "She looks blooming." She mumbles while trying to lull her to sleep.

"She's our little belladonna." He smiles and starts to hum a lullaby, assisting her. In moments she sleeps, satisfied in her need. He guides her, placing her back and slowly rocking the _duyan_ as he hums to make sure she sleeps comfortably. Vesper tucks her in before she climbs back on the bed.

He joins her, yawning. "Sorry for the shortcomings." He admits, he isn't perfect and struggling in the long run and not wanting to be a burden.

"I know, mine too." She inches closer, placing her arm over his shoulder. "We'll make it. For our little belladonna." She kisses his forehead.

"For Bella." He murmurs, hugging her close. "We'll be alright." He embraces her in comfort, felt things a little better, feeling hopeful for the times ahead. An unknown surprise they both expect, like that deadly nightshade they've unknowingly created. 


End file.
